


Come Home

by Miss_Fallen



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FebuWhump2021, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha is an enabler, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: Steve tries to set things up for Bucky to come home.Day 2 (alternative prompt) - please come back.
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Come Home

Weeks have passed since Steve left the hospital. He left earlier than they wanted, but he couldn’t stay down any longer. Bucky is out there without his memories and decades of trauma and brainwashing. And if Steve can get there sooner, get to Bucky sooner, he can maybe stop any scape-goating from happening. He’s kept an eye on what they did with Natasha. He has no doubt they’ll try something with Bucky since the Winter Soldier files didn’t get dumped with everything else. Any existing files are paper, and that’s not something the public can see. Not unless he can get Natasha to anonymously upload them to the web. Which might work if he can get a hold of her.

In the meantime, Sam’s refused to leave Steve to his search alone. Sam listens to old stories of  _ Steve, _ not Captain Rogers. He cares for Steve more than the mask, and it’s refreshing.

Steve gets in contact with Natasha and talks to her about putting the files on the web. 

“You sure this is what you want to do?”

“It keeps him safe, makes it known he’s a POW.”

“It does,” Sam says, “It also draws a lot of attention to him.”

Steve knows this, but Bucky’s always had the knack for blending in and disappearing even before the war. With that in mind, “Which keeps him safer? Look what they did with Natasha; they’ve had Bucky a lot longer. They need the public happy after all this, so we’re gonna use it. We get the public on our side before they can twist them against him.”

“Wow, Rogers, you’ve put some thought into this.” Natasha’s got an eyebrow raised with an amused expression on her face. “Didn’t think you had it in you to pull something like this.”

“I know the importance of public opinion, Nat. It’s what created Captain America.”

Sam hums, “Those USO shows were you?”

“I wish I could say no.” Steve looks pained, and neither blames him. “We’re getting away from the point. Put those files online, Natasha.”

She nods and pops some gum in her mouth as she waves bye.

The files are online, and support for bringing Bucky home is pouring in. According to Natasha, the ABC agencies aren’t happy and are looking as hard as they can to find the person who leaked the files. It’s exactly what Steve wanted. Now they’re too busy trying to find the leak to look for Bucky. It gives him time to look for his best friend himself without worrying about the ABC agencies. Natasha’s impressed by his move. Sam just likes sticking one to the agencies. And Steve? Well, Steve’s just as happy sticking it to people who’d let an innocent man burn.

“Come on home, Buck. We’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted Steve to stick it to people. He knows they'll try to scapegoat, and he knows power the public can have. If he's the greatest tactical mind, he's gonna use it to his advantage.


End file.
